Trixter Potter
by TheTwoMind
Summary: This is a tired summary, i'll make it gooder at some point, but not right now, so yeah. Harry, Trickster mode, homestuck characters are here somewhere... Shush.
1. I'm tired again

**AN: Yeah, I have a problem.**

Harry Potter looked at the toad that was sitting on the seat across from him, before his left pinkie shivered thrice. He and the toad, in sync, turned towards the door and watched a girl enter it.

"Have you seen a t-" The girl tried to ask, before Harry held the toad towards him.

" _ **My toad! I found mr croakles so he's mine! Wait, miss croakles.**_ " He said, quickly correcting himself.

"That's… That's against the rules, you don't want to get in trouble before we ar-" The girl cut off again, noting Harry's hot pink hair, and how it poofed in a balloon like fashion. "No…" She muttered in worry.

" _ **Nah! I'm not Pinkie! That's the other fic being worked on and constantly redone! I'm just in trickster mode!**_ " Harry told her, breaking my FRAGILE FOURTH WALL! And giving a grin.

"Ah, that… Does help…" She admitted.

" _ **Glad to hear!**_ " He told her. " _ **Names Harry Potter! But-**_ " He cut off as his nose shivered. " _ **Look out!**_ " He told her, pushing her out of the way of a pink version of Harry, accompanied by a version of him with grape coloured eyes, and two space cops. " _ **Wrong one, you need to take a left.**_ " He told them before they left.

"Is… That going to be common?" She asked worried.

" _ **Eh, maybe! Anyway, just call me Trix! Not like Trixie, like Trickster, Tricks, Trix!**_ " He told her, going back to what he had been talking about earlier.

"Alright…" She agreed hesitantly. "I'm-"

" _ **Hermione Granger, I'm Muggleborn of course, but I've practiced lots of spells and read up so I think I'm pretty much set!**_ " Trix said in Hermione's voice.

"H-How did you-"

" _ **Finish my sentence? I can think faster than light, so can Pinkie actually, but that's for the other story.**_ " He explained.

"…" Hermione was silent as she processed this.

"Blubabahoeslsithem _ **Blubabahoeslsithem**_ " She and Trix said in sync.

" _ **See?**_ "

"That's…"

" _ **Terrifying?**_ "

"Yeah, let's go with that…" She decided, passing out.

 **Hours later**

Trix watched as Hermione stayed away from him, having explained, even though he already knew, that she just needed time to process it.

"So, Potter, you must be new to the wizardi-" A boy with blonde hair tried to say arrogantly.

" _ **-ng world right? I can teach you the right sort to hang around with, my name's Draco, Draco Malfoy.**_ " Trix finished in a perfect copy of the boy's voice.

The boy stammered in confusion and shock, as Hermione handed him a flyer on how to deal with Trix.

Trix gave a girly giggle as he checked a list he had compiled with a version of him from another universe somehow. " _ **Let's see… Meet bossy boots and confuse her, check… Confuse Blondemn, check… Ah, throw a party!**_ " He decided, preparing his special party kit, yes he got it from the other harry, I don't know how, when I HAVEN'T WROTE IT YET!

 **Minutes later**

Trix ignored the call for Harry, his very magic pushing a new name next to it.

"… Trix?!" McGonagall called out confused, Harry tapping her on the shoulder, the hat sat on his hot pink head of hair.

" _ **Hi!**_ " He shouted, startling her.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted in fear.

" _ **YAY!**_ " He shouted happily, appearing at the Gryffindor table, startling everyone around him.

He dug in as soon as the food appeared, picking anything unhealthy and shoving it into his mouth, and when the desert appeared, the Gryffindor table seemed to be the only one with any, and on Trix's plate only, who had somehow taken everything.

"You're going to rot your teeth." Hermione warned him.

" _ **Nah! I need a lot of sugar! If I don't then I kinda g-go a bit c-c-crazy!**_ " He exclaimed before eating it all in one bite.

"But still, your teeth… No, your pancreas! I've seen pancreas before, and that heart attack on a plate will cause your pancreas to jump out of your throat and commit seppuku with a butter knife!" She said in horror.

" _ **Nah! Trickster mode stops sugar from getting that far, it usually takes in so much that I have just enough to act normal, as in walk around n stuff, the personalities just me.**_ " He explained.

"What's trickster mode anyway?" She asked curiously.

" _ **Oh! Well, basically…**_ " He trailed off trying to think. " _ **Huh… I guess the best way to describe it is one of those things you don't understand but it's a thing, basically it does stuff!**_ " Trix decided, wiping his mouth messily, getting sugary stuff all over his clothes, which seemed to be some kind of overalls straight of Mario and dyed pink… His shirt was an ugly acidic green and his eyes, which had been ignored until now, were a lovely hot pink, like, his hair, exact same shade…

"What are you even wearing?!" She exclaimed, just noticing them now.

" _ **I've been wearing these the entire time… Anyway! I haven't gone through my questions! What's your favourite colour? Do you like parties? What's your favourite colour? What's your favourite cake? Do you like crazy events? Do you get annoyed if I don't give you time to answer? Huh? Huh? HUH?!**_ " He shot out, not giving time to answer.

"Uh… You said favourite colour twice…"

" _ **Oh, ignore the second one.**_ "

"In order… Violet, never had one so I don't know, carrot cake, I could do without them and yes." She answered.

Trix gave a gasp of horror. " _ **YOU'VE NEVER HAD ONE?!**_ " He asked in horror.

"I never really have the time, and I don't have any friends." She explained with a shrug.

" _ **This is terrible! We need to fix this as soon as possible! When's your birthday?!**_ "

"19th of September."

" _ **Right, that gives me time to prepare… PREPARE FOR A F*****G PARTY!**_ " He screamed, a strange bleep covering one of his words.

"Did you just…?" Hermione asked confused, Trix suddenly blushing.

" _ **Oops… I censored myself again… Mom's gonna be all, don cesnor yurslf…**_ " He complained, messing up his words intentionally.

"Isn't…"

" _ **Adopted mom, she's American which is why I say mom, also America has more sweets and sugary stuff so yeah.**_ " He explained, pulling out a checklist and managing very well as he realised he would have to wait for the party… And by that… " _ **GOD F*****NG DAMNIT!**_ "


	2. Start at night, finish the morning after

**AN: Hi.**

Trix gave a grin as he told the table tales about his adoptive mother. " _ **There was this one time where we got stuck inside a zoo for a week, although that was kinda dangerous… We didn't pack much sugar 'cause it was gonna be a day trip… Anyway! We got found by security, and the first thing she does after we've eaten and gotten washed is demand for a jug of wine! Which I then drank…**_ " He told them, trailing off with a snort. " _ **I'm not allowed to drink any alcohol until I'm twenty bazillion years old thanks to that…**_ " He added, getting laughter from the rest of his table.

"I should really be frustrated, but I'm wondering…" Hermione said with a sigh.

" _ **I don't have a dad, technically… I have honorary ones but legally she's a single parent.**_ " He told her.

"Just thought I'd check."

Trix gave an approving nod, before his hair faded to black and his eyes to green…

"Uh… Trix?"

Trix opened his mouth and nothing came out. Quickly he tugged his hair into view and forced it to turn pink, his eyes doing the same. " _ **Oops, I may have overloaded again… I'm fine now though!**_ " He assured, waving off the worried looks.

"Well little Trixie…"

"It looks"

"Like"

"You"

"Think"

"You"

"Are"

"A"

"Prankster!" Two twins said, alternating between words.

" _ **Don't call me Trixie! That's…**_ " He trailed off before mumbling something.

"Speak."

"Up?" They requested.

"' _ **s wht mm cll's m'…**_ " He mumbled embarrassed.

"Ah."

"That"

"Makes"

"Sense!" They decided.

" _ **Anyway, it's not really something I'm comfortable with responding too in public, people already think I'm a girl most of the time, I don't need it the rest of it as well. Also, there's a Trixie in the other story.**_ " He finished, breaking the wall again… God damnit… I have to get that repaired again…

"Understandable."

"Even"

"If"

"We"

"Don't"

"Understand"

"At"

"All!" They said, using twinspeak.

"Bes- _ **Ide's, it's not like we need to, right?**_ " They tried to say, before Trix cut them off, mimicking the two voices together."

"Hey! That's our thing!" One of them complained.

" _ **Nah, mine!**_ " Trix argued, a big adorable smile on his face.

"…" The two twins stared in awe of the face.

"Teach"

"Us"

"Your"

"Ways!" They begged him.

" _ **Sorry! I learned from experience, and another version of timelines… Blah blah blah… I gotta lotta skills! One of them is this face!**_ " Trix apologised.

"Wait, one of? What are your others?"

" _ **Well… Fabrics, fashion, baking, PARTIES! Cheering people up, PARTIES! Uh… Oh! I can fly!**_ " He remembered, floating slightly in the air before dropping.

"You said parties twice."

" _ **Oops... I need to remember not to do that, or I'll uh… What does he say again? Oh yeah, ROT MY F*****G THINKPAN! Or something like that!**_ " He told himself.

"You have a very strange life." Hermione told him as they headed to the common room.

" _ **It's not that strange!**_ " He argued, falling asleep…

 **Hours later**

Hermione headed down to the great hall, unable to find Trix. As she entered the room her jaw dropped as she, along with the rest of the school, found that it had been covered in party decorations, with balloons, banners and streamers all over the place…

" _ **Like what I've done with the place?**_ " Trix asked, dropping from the roof, even he hadn't been there before.

"It's… Different…" She admitted.

" _ **Great! Now I just have to make the robes look good, bake all the food, and prepare the special fabrics!**_ " He remembered, flying out of the room, he literally flew…

"You know what… I don't even care anymore, I can't take this anymore…" The blonde boy from yesterday decided.

"We could create a therapy group." Hermione suggested.

"Sure, why not… You're Muggleborn right?"

"Yes…"

"And Potter is a halfblood…" He noted.

"We have one of every blood!" Hermione realised.

"Exactly. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself to Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said back, shaking his hand.

 **Hours later**

Everyone was in class now, potions class to be precise… Except for Trix, who nobody could find, Draco and Hermione, the two of whom had gone to do something.

Five minutes into the lesson they entered the room with Trix, accompanied by two boys and a girl, one of which was wearing casual clothes, with grape green eyes, the other two were wearing some sort of space cop outfits.

"Seriously, this is your own fault warp." The girl told the boy wearing the outfit.

"No, it's grape's fault, he's the one that tried to do the rainboom while hopping…" the boy, named Warp, argued.

"How was I meant to know it would pull me here?!" The last boy, Grape, complained.

"He has a point patch." Warp told the girl whose name was Patch.

"Whatever… Here's your students, **TRIX SIT DOWN!** " She told the teacher before roaring at Trix who had started to stand up.

" _ **Yes ma'sm.**_ " Trix responded instantly, sitting down…. And then the three people vanished, leaving no trace of ever existing…

"Harry Potter… Our new… Celebrity…" The teacher, recovering from his shock quickly, drawled out.

" _ **Can we ignore the fame please? I wanna be known for my own achievements, so… yeah, can we just pretend I'm a random student?**_ " Trix requested.

"No."

" _ **Ok... How about just calling me Trix?**_ "

"No." He instantly argued. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

" _ **Uh… A nap. Or the draught of living death, which is a paradox 'cause you can't be living and dead at the same time. Also that's a newt level question so you're cheating and should be glad that mom got me to get all the levels this year so one of her actual genetic kids who are actually my adopted siblings could read them. Also apparently you had a crush on my birth mom thanks to that question, which equates to something like, my sorrow and regret of Lily's absence will follow you to the grave, or something similar!**_ " Trix said, not stopping until he decided.

"Eleven points from Gryffindor…" Snape growled out, before focusing on the class.

 **1 hour later**

Trix left the classroom with Draco and Hermione staring at him.

"How does your mother have children if…?"

" _ **Weird science and time stuff, it's really weird, not even she understands it.**_ " He explained without really explaining it.

"Ah, so it's complicated."

" _ **Yeah pretty much!**_ " Trix agreed with a grin.


	3. Ya'll like fashion? Pfft

**AN: Hi there.**

Trix walked past a doorway, looking around nervously as he did so, Hermione and Draco sharing a look.

"He's lost it." Draco muttered.

"He's a being powered by sugar and positive things that loves parties and can do fashion, he lost it years ago." Hermione retorted.

"Fashion?"

"Apparently."

" _ **I've not lost it!**_ " Trix said quickly, ducking behind a pillar.

"Then why are you doing your best impression of Solid snake?" Hermione asked snarkily.

"… _**My sisters coming… With her girlfriend… I can't stand her… She's the one person who I argue with…**_ " He explained.

"You don't like someone?!" Draco asked in shock.

" _ **No! We like each other… We just, well… We have different tastes is all… She likes one thing, I like another... We can get along as long as we don't have to talk about it…**_ " He explained quickly.

"Which is…?" Hermione pulled out of him.

" _ **Fashion. I have my style, she has hers. I'm setting up parties, see the problem?**_ " He groaned out.

"What's her name anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

" _ **Sister's name is Rose, her girlfriend's name is Kanaya.**_ " Trix told her with a shrug.

"Kanaya… Why is that familiar?" Hermione asked.

" _ **Oh, her full name is Kanaya Maryam, to which I reply, no you can't!**_ " Trix said with a grin.

"… That's just terrible… And… Isn't she the producer of ice cloth?" She asked in awe.

" _ **Yeah, but I invented it, this was before I learned about the states of matter, and I can do it with lots of stuff.**_ "

"Ice cloth?" Draco asked confused.

"Ice, cloth. Ice in the form of cloth."

" _ **Great in the summer! Anyway…**_ " Trix decided to get back to the main problem before freezing as he heard something from the main entrance. " _ **Oh S**t…**_ "

"What?"

" _ **They're here.**_ " Was on a note left in Trix's place, who had mysteriously vanished.

 **Main Entrance**

Trix flipped down the stairs and onto the floor, landing behind a girl who was wearing what looked pretty much like orange pyjamas. " _ **Hey sis!**_ " He shouted happily.

"Hello Harry, or would you rather Trixie?" The girl said with a smile teasingly.

" _ **Rooooooooose! Don't call me that! It's Trix!**_ " He complained.

"Aren't You Going To Say Hello To Me As Well?" A girl asked him with a smirk.

" _ **Do I haaaaaaaaaaave to?**_ " He whined.

"Yes."

" _ **Fiiiiiiiiiiine… Hi Kanaya…**_ " He muttered, pretending to sulk.

"What did we tell you about Trickster mode?" Rose asked him, examining his face.

"… _**Not to leave it on overnight or I have nightmares which lead to insomnia meaning my sleep pattern is out of whack, causing me to be unable to process sugar that isn't naturally produced, meaning I slowly rot away if I don't turn it off due to my body's natural energy being drained to power it…**_ " He recited.

"Did you?"

" _ **No, but I have my insulin in case it can't process sugar on it's own…**_ " He argued. " _ **Besides, Dave lent me his music box!**_ "

"He did? Huh."

"Trix!" Hermione's voice shouted as she stumbled down the staircase, panting heavily. "Wait for us!" She begged, before arriving at the bottom.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Draco screamed as he fell from the staircase, falling on top of Trix, landing with a little _Sproing!_ Before he bounced back onto his feet.

" _ **Ow…**_ " Trix moaned as his head popped out of the floor.

"Apparently a large amount of magic in the air causes trickster mode to have cartoon physics…" Rose noted, writing it down.

"Apparently So." Kanaya agreed, tugging Trix out of the earth with great force.

" _ **I feel like I fo-**_ " Trix mused, before sneezing twice and coughing once. " _ **THE PARTY!**_ " He exclaimed, rushing off quickly to prepare.

"Party?" Rose asked curiously.

"He freaked out when he heard I've never been to a party, so he's been working the past few weeks on a mega birthday party, his words not mine." Hermione explained.

"Ah, that'll do it, has he been sleeping?" Rose asked.

"Well… When I ask, but usually no, he doesn't." Hermione answered, shrugging.

"That's it. I'm calling Vriska." She decided, pulling out a phone.

"That won't… Work…" Hermione trailed off as the phone activated.

"Sure it will. Vriska? Yes it's Rose, no, the seer. Yes, that one. I need a favour, Trixie keeps forgetting to sleep, mind doing this for me?" Rose said, talking to someone over it. "Yes, I'll get you pictures of it soon, you just need to visit for once, I can't send items and there's not enough room at your home to go myself." Rose promised whoever she was talking to. "Thank you, I really appreciate this." She thanked, before hanging up. "Much better." She decided, looking around. "Mind giving me a tour with Kanaya?" She asked Hermione.

"Oh! Um… Sure!" Hermione agreed, dragging Draco with her.

 **Somewhere else**

Trix sat in a workshop, surrounded by fabrics. " _No… No, no, no…_ " He muttered, his hair still pink but hanging down like a curtain. " _Maybe this, but then again it might be too cheesy… I guess I could maybe… Yeah!_ _ **That'll work!**_ " He decided, his hair poofing back up. " _ **Stiches there, there, make sure this fabric goes here, not that colour, this one!**_ " He shouted, running around and sewing something together, being incredibly fast yet slow, careful yet rushed. " _ **Rose can wear her outfit, maybe it could attach to it? Yeah! Kanaya… I'll let her handle it, I don't get her style…**_ " He ranted to himself, creating many different things.

 **Somewhere else's Somewhere else**

A woman, maybe in her early twenties, gave a laugh as she drank from the bottle. She could tell that little Trixie was having a moment of fabrics, best leave him too it once again, she could always arrive all of a sudden later… God she needed a drink! Non-Alcoholic of course, didn't want to be hungover on her sons party!

 **Back to the main thingy!**

Hermione gave a sigh as a boy joined them, he was wearing sunglasses and suddenly started talking to Rose.

"hey have you seen karkat? cant find him and he said something about the trixatron being a maryam or something." He asked worried.

"No, Trix is preparing for a party and I would say he's probably lost if anything…" Rose decided. "It's good to see you Dave, Trix will be so happy to see you again." She added.

"yeah well its hard to meet up when you're karkats moirail and also have to keep an eye on the others since mom aint doing it. but ah do miss the kid so i'll see what i can do about staying for this party." The boy, named Dave, said with a shrug.

"Don't be rude Dave…" Rose warned.

"ah'm not! ah'm just hella sick and incredibly bored to the point of antagonising everyone." He argued.

"Accents showing again." Rose noted.

"… it is? damnit, ah thought ah'd gotten rid of it…" He groaned.

"Umm…"

"Oh, I forgot, Dave, we can walk and talk." Rose said looking at Hermione, who was standing there awkwardly.

"ya'll are acting crazy so ah might as well tag along." Dave decided. "dave strider. older brother of rose over there." He introduced himself with a grin.

"Hermione Granger, that's Draco over there." Hermione said, introducing herself back.

"pleasure ah'm sure." He noted.

"Why do you have an accent when your sister doesn't?"

"ah was raised by mah bro in texas, he's cool." He explained.

"I was raised by mother, while dave was raised by his father, who acted as his brother. The less said about that the better." Rose explained before Hermione could ask.

"Right… Makes… No sense." She decided, continuing with the little tour.

"so, what'd ya say trix was up ta?" Dave asked curiously.

"He's preparing a party, want a dress for it?" Rose asked snarkily.

"yer forgettin who yer talkin to sis." Dave pointed out, taking it in stride. "lil miss texas three years runnin over here." He reminded her.

"… I… Completely forgot about that..." Rose admitted.

"ya'll disappoint me. i had a lotta fun with that." He admitted.

"So is that a yes or…?" Rose asked him.

"hell yes! ah may not wear em much but ah have fun doin it." He said excitedly.

" _ **Oh come on! Gotta change this one to that… ARGH!**_ " They heard from a room, heading into it they found Trix surrounded by clothes. " _ **Should have remembered he'd want a dress… Just change this, and get rid of this… Maybe this shade…**_ " He ranted, not noticing everyone looking around the room in awe.

"ya don't need ta go this far ya know." Dave pointed out.

" _ **YES I DO DAVE! I have to get this per… Fect…?**_ " He trailed off, looking up. " _ **Hey Dave!**_ " He said happily, finishing the dress and putting it to the side.

"hey trix." Dave greeted, messing up his hair.

" _ **Hey! Don't mess it up!**_ " He complained.

"where's yer item?" Dave asked, searching through what was effectively a mane of hair.

" _ **I ate it…**_ " He mumbled embarrassed.

"… of course ya did…" He muttered with a sigh. "shoulda expected that really…" He noted.

"You should have." Rose agreed.

"These Fabrics… Did You Make These?" Kanaya asked, holding one of the fabrics that were in the room.

" _ **Yeah, it's not my best work, I'm kinda rushing a little…**_ "

"These Are Beautiful…" Kanaya told him in awe.

" _ **They aren't that good…**_ " He said embarrassed.

"No. They're Amazing…" Kanaya forced his argument back. "Could You Make One For Me?" She requested.

"… _**Well, I... I guess I could… Let's see… Maybe this?**_ " He wondered, making designs in his head, not noticing the group leave to let him work on his parties.

"hey dude, even if ya gotta fudge it…." Dave told him as he left.

"Make sure it stays it stays within the budget!" Rose warned, but they were ignored.

"he cant hear us can he?"

"No, I don't think he can…" Rose agreed with Dave's question.

"great, well ya'll can find me with some frickin apple juice and chill with karkat later." He told Rose, walking off quickly.


	4. Trix are for kids! that works right?

**AN: Yooooo**

Trix sighed as he threw away more fabrics, having deemed it too gaudy.

"You really don't have to do this…" Hermione told him worried.

" _ **But I want to, hmm… This maybe?**_ " He argued, holding up a piece.

"I have no eye for fashion. But it looks nice." She told him.

" _ **Great!**_ "

 **Hours later**

Hermione sat in the courtyard with Draco, Rose and Kanaya, with Dave off doing something, or SOMEONE! BOOM! Heh.

"I'm worried about him, I just… He doesn't have to do this to himself." She told them.

"Yes, he's just… I don't think he's eaten or slept in a week…" Draco added.

"Well… Vriska is making sure Trixie is getting sleep, I'm bribing her with cute photos." Rose assured them. "It works surprisingly well." She noted."

"And It Does Seem Like He Pushes Himself Much Too Far. Especially When He Deals With Parties…" Kanaya agreed.

"ya'll are worryin over nothin" Dave said from nowhere. "don't worry 'cause i got him taking a break with karkat every now and then to make sure hes alive" He explained. "also ah've been thinking"

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"well ah've realised that ya'll always acting like a prude." He told her, dodging a thrown shoe. "seriously ya'll need to get into a bed an' break it in." He added, passing the shoe back, and then dodging it again.

"D-Dave! How dare you!" Rose shouted embarrassed.

"Also, We Have. It Didn't End Well." Kanaya added.

"… ya'll took a hammer to the bed didn't ya." Dave noted.

"I Assumed That It Was What The Term Meant…" She tried to defend herself.

"ah love how ya'll don't get metaphors" Dave noted, poking Kanaya's cheek with a smirk. "it's adorable."

Trix gave a scream as he finished the final piece. " _ **SWEET FREEDOM!**_ " He exclaimed, dropping onto Dave's head and bouncing off.

"ow." He complained, getting back up.

" _ **Sorry! I just need to check something!**_ " He told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him away, ignoring the pleas for help.

"Well, there goes my brother. He's so dead." Rose decided.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING WITH DAVE?!" A voice shouted angrily from behind them.

"He's Kidnapped Him To Try On The Dress He Made." Kanaya said without waiting.

"… OK THAT'S ACTUALLY KINDA CUTE… DO YOU THINK HE'LL MIND IF…?"

"Nope."

The voice ran off after Trix, revealed to be a boy in a black hoodie.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked.

"Karkat Vantas, Dave's boyfriend." Rose explained. "It's adorable, they watch Romcoms together." She added with a smile. "I wonder what John's doing…" She muttered.

 **Somewhere**

A male in a blue windsock let out a huge sneeze. "ah, great… someones talking about me." He decided.

 **Otherwhere**

Hermione sighed again, deciding not to question it.

 **Trixwhere**

Trix frowned as the Dress hung off of Dave. " _ **Too big?**_ "

"just a tad." Dave agreed, before it shrank a bit. "better."

" _ **How about now?**_ "

"too tight!" Dave gasped as it choked his chest.

" _ **Sorry!**_ " Trix said quickly as it grew enough not to choke him.

"this is fine! ah'm fine with this" he told Trix, coughing a lot as he did.

" _ **Oh. Sorry Dave, I just wanted to be sure…**_ " He apologised nervously.

"ah understand but ya might wanna use yer brain in these situations and by that ah mean the one in yer head not the lower brain" He told him, giving a small smirk as he said it.

" _ **I gue-**_ " Trix agreed before his left ear shivered once, and then his nose twitched four times. " _ **Leftshivernosetwitchfour… DOOR!**_ " He realised, pulling Dave out of the way before the door opened.

"THERE YOU ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING LITERALLY EVERYWHERE!" A boy shouted, panting furiously.

" _ **Oh, hey there Karkat!**_ " Trix said happily, spinning Dave around, making the dress he was in twirl. " _ **Lookit! He's a pretty princess!**_ " He exclaimed.

"… WHY IS IT YOU MAKE THE BEST CLOTHES? AREN'T YOU OBSESSED WITH PARTIES AND SUGAR?" Karkat asked confused.

" _ **One does not simply make parties without making fashion…**_ " He said in a wise sounding voice.

"THAT'S FROM LORD OF THE RINGS!"

" _ **Guilty as charged!**_ " Trix admitted with a snicker.

"oh ah'm gonna hurl" Dave groaned as he spun to a halt, swaying a lot.

" _ **Sorry, I was just excited to show it off…**_ "

"ah know"

 **Otherwhere**

Hermione watched as Trix ran around grabbing materials and hiding them somewhere. "What are you doing?"

" _ **Preparingforchristmasandthepartiesforeveryoneandincasesomethinggoeswrongatyourparty!**_ " Trix explained, rushing past.

"… Oh." Hermione gave a shrug and walked off… Only two days left…

"You realise that he's going over the top with this for you right?" Rose asked. "Since you've never had one he's making up for all of them at once." She explained.

"Oh… Wow." She gave a stunned look as she processed this. "He didn't have to…" She tried to argue weakly.

"I didn't say that. I just said that he's doing his best for his friend." Rose told her with a smile.

"Which is the same as not having to." Draco argued, covered in streamers. "Please tell him to take these streamers." He requested.

"Why are you covered in streamers?"

"He dumped them on me earlier. And now he won't take them back."

"' _ **Causetheylookgoodonyou!**_ "

"No they don't!" Draco sighed.

"Here, I'll take them." Rose said, pulling them off of him. "There, better?"

"Better."

" _ **You're not you when you're peckish!**_ " Trix said from somewhere, shoving snacks into everyone's mouth, except rose, who closed her mouth fast enough.

"Trix, that's enough. Take a break for a while, I'll handle the party with Dave, just for the day, tomorrow you can finish the preparations." Rose told him.

" _ **Fine… I… Could do with some sleep…**_ " Trix agreed, yawning, floating up the stairs as he wound up a music box.

"There, problem solved." Rose decided, grabbing a checklist from somewhere. "First, we need to make sure everything's ready, simple enough, just some streamers hanging on the balcony's…"

"Oh, that's what he wanted me to do…" Draco realised. "He should have said."

"No, he was pranking you, it says cover Draco in steamers. He was just messing around." Rose corrected.

"… Seriously?!"


	5. MADE IN ONE DAY! WOOP WOOP!

**AN: I had an idea, I did an online test to check, realised that was dumb, kept the results 'cause it makes sense, decided to do it.**

Trix opened his eyes with a big grin, his usual outfit replaced by golden pyjamas, a lighter golden crescent moon in the centre of the chest.

" _ **Woo! I love this place! Why don't I wake up here enough?!**_ " He exclaimed happily, floating like always. The room was like the one at his own home, covered in posters of people, and other such people-like creatures, there were also many other objects scattered around the room messily. " _ **Now that I think about it… I don't really ever leave my room often.**_ " He noted, flying out of the window and flying around a golden moon. " _ **I wonder why that is…**_ " He wondered, heading towards the other tower that sat on the moon his own tower was on. He poked his head inside the window and his eyes widened at the site. " _ **OH MY G-**_ " He shouted before popping out of existence and reappearing in his room, fast asleep.

 **Hogwarts**

Trix woke up gasping, clutching his heart.

"Trix? Are you ok?!" Rose asked him worried.

" _ **I… I'm fine… Just… Startled is all.**_ " He told her, calming down.

"What happened? I thought you used the box!" Rose asked.

" _ **I… I woke up in that place again, I realised I hadn't actually explored…**_ " He told her. " _ **I went to the other tower and… I saw… I saw…**_ " He found himself unable to speak.

"What did you see?" Rose demanded worried.

" _ **T-There was this… Thing. A-And I don't know what it was, but it was a thing, and it was scary, and it was lying on top of the person in the tower…**_ " He explained.

"It that the scary part?"

" _ **Kinda, but… I know the person, I have a perfect memory! Why can't I remember?!**_ " He shouted annoyed.

"What… Was the place like?" Rose asked, having a sudden realisation.

" _ **It was gold, like a moon, and I was on a moon moon, but not the wolf.**_ "

Rose stared into space, shocked. "No… Nonononono… Not now… This is bad…" She whispered, before grabbing her phone and texting someone quickly.

" _ **What's wrong?**_ "

"Nothing, I'll explain later, I promise."

" _ **Trix Promise or regular promise?**_ "

"Trix but I forgot the words."

" _ **Ok.**_ " Trix nodded, waiting for Rose to stop texting.

"Ok, I need some time to think before I can explain." Rose told him, running off.

 **Later**

Trix went through the halls, preparing one last time for the next day's party. He was floating by the way, like always.

"Trix? Are You Ok?" Kanaya asked, sliding into the hallway, she literally slid like she was on ice.

" _ **Yeah, I'm fine. Why?**_ " He asked confused.

"Well… Rose Said You Had The Dream Again… And We've Figured Out What's Happening." She explained.

" _ **Well, what's happening? Don't leave me in suspense!**_ " He shouted, getting up in her face.

"Well, Do You Remember Those Stories We Told You When You Were Younger?"

" _ **The ones about you being gods and creating a universe?**_ "

"Yes, That One, They… Maybe Not Have Been Stories." She admitted.

" _ **Wait… You mean… You're a god?**_ "

"Not Anymore, We Were Reborn, But Kept Our Abilities… The Problem Is That… Well, You Seem To Have A Session…"

" _ **Oh, that's… Bad right?**_ "

"Yes." Kanaya nodded.

" _ **So… That means the earth is doomed?**_ " He asked worried.

"Not Exactly, It's Possible That In This Universe The Game Doesn't Exist The Same Way As Others, Or Perhaps We Will Be Able To Prevent The Destruction In Some Way." She assured him. "We Haven't Found Any Evidence That Skianet Or Crockercorp Exist In The Right Way For Sburb To Be Made."

" _ **Right… Does… Does that mean I get a classpect?!**_ " He asked excited, forgetting the previous conversation in a second.

"Perhaps, But It's Not Certain What I-"

" _ **-t Will Be.**_ " Trix finished in Kanaya's voice. " _ **Maybe a Space Player?**_ " He questioned.

"They… Are Associated With Life, And You Definitely Do That, Not To Mention Green, Like You're Non-Trickster Eyes." She agreed.

" _ **What about Class?**_ "

"Hmm…" Kanaya shrugged, unsure.

 **Around the Corner.**

Trix hid behind the pillar, listening to his past self, he had one shot… So much time on Lofax… He was prepared… Until he didn't exist…

 **Somewhere.**

Dave rubbed his eyes under his shades as he felt something change…

"YOU OK DAVE?" Karkat asked worried.

"ah'm fine karkat. ah just felt something weird is all." He assured.

"IF YOU'RE SURE…"

 **Trixwhere.**

Trix's ear waggled as he leaned against Kanaya's shoulder tiredly.

"Perhaps We Should Get You Back To Your Room, You Were Only Asleep For An Hour." Kanaya realised.

" _ **Probably…**_ " He agreed, snoring into sleep.

Kanaya gave a smile as she lifted him onto her back, carrying him back to the room he had tucked himself away in. "That Boy…" She muttered with a chuckle.

"At least he doesn't violate the laws of Physics." Rose pointed out as she wound up a music box.

"He Just Invites it On A Date And Gives It Some Heavy Petting." Kanaya joked in agreement.

"That's good. I didn't think of that." Rose admitted.

 **Otherwhere**

Draco growled as he helped hang the banner from the pillars, by being held to it with plungers and ropes… "This, is annoying." He grumbled.

"At least you can see! I'm blindfolded!" Hermione shouted up to him, trying to dodge the pillars that kept attacking her. Aka she kept walking into. "Ow! My nose!" She yelled in pain, grabbing her nose.

Draco rolled his eyes and knotted the banner to another pillar with a very fancy and difficult knotting style. "Just six more to go… On each side…" He muttered, using the plungers to swap pillars.

"yo small dragon you done yet?" Dave asked from his place relaxing with Karkat.

"No! I have to do twelve more!"

"thirteen."

"DAMNIT!" Draco shouted angrily.

"look on the brightside." Dave told him.

"There, is no, BRIGHT SIDE!"

"ya sure? looks like ya aren't seein the same thing ah'm seein." Dave said with a shrug.


	6. Another one day chapter! aww yeah!

**AN: Hi.**

Trix gave a grin as Hermione waited outside of his personal fabrics room, all of his family smiling or some variation of it with him.

" _ **Oh this is gonn be awesome!**_ " He giggled excitedly.

"Yes, it really is. I must say this is probably one of your best yet." Rose agreed, looking her outfit over once again. "But… Why am I in a suit?" She asked confused.

" _ **Duh! It's 'cause you wear the pants in your relationship!**_ " He explained with a grin.

"Alright… I… Suppose that makes sense…" She nodded, looking confused about something else but unwilling to ask.

"ah'm keepin this" Dave told Trix, wearing a dress with a stoic face.

" _ **Alright! I'll have to sort out some stuff, since I made it to fit for tonight, so it'll need adjusting for more frequent usage.**_ " Trix told him happily.

"OK. THIS IS… REALLY COOL. THANKS FOR GOING WITH GREY." Karkat said, wearing his own suit similar to Rose, but in grey instead of a Rose colour.

" _ **I couldn't go with red 'cause… Yeah, but! I could make it grey, and then add some red into the inside, I got the idea from one of Dave's suits.**_ " He explained, sorting his own clothes out.

"Why… Why Are You…?" Kanaya asked confused, wearing a Jade green dress that strangely worked.

" _ **Wearing this?**_ " He asked with a sheepish grin. " _ **I like it, sue me!**_ " He explained, spinning around in a dress of his own.

"Please don't do that. I've seen more than I'm comfortable with before, I don't want to see it again." Rose said quickly.

" _ **Didn't we agree not to mention that?**_ "

"No. I'm talking about when you were covered in sugar and I had to clean you myself." Rose corrected, deflecting the annoyance from Trix.

" _ **Oh! That! Yeah… I was six! Sue me!**_ " He argued.

"No You Weren't."

" _ **Six years.**_ " He corrected, giving a sigh.

"Oh… Then Yes You Were." Kanaya agreed sheepishly.

"OK. I HAVE ONE QUESTION. WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE A CHICK IN THE DRESS?" Karkat asked confused.

The group took a look at Trix closely, examining him… His long pink hair, big eyes, feminine face, his posture, body shape, everything really… Now that they thought about it… He did look sort of feminine… And the dress just pushed it forwards.

"he's a guy right?" Dave checked.

"Yes Dave… He's a guy." Rose confirmed, remembering memories that should have been forgotten.

" _ **Is something wrong?**_ " Trix asked, a bit creeped out by everyone staring at him.

"No. You Just Look Very Female Is All." Kanaya assured him.

" _ **Oh! Cool!**_ " He exclaimed with a grin.

"Hmm… Do we have pictures of the others in trickster mode?" Rose asked, before being handed a picture by Karkat.

"karkat why'd ya have that picture when ah'm sure ah asked ya to burn 'em all?" Dave asked with a slight hint of annoyance.

"BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME NOT TOO FIVE SECONDS AFTERWARDS." Karkat replied instantly.

Rose examined the picture, it was some people In trickster mode, Dave included… "Hmm… That's odd. Everyone else just became more… Well, the males became more masculine I suppose…" She noted.

"Maybe Because His Trickster Mode Is Different It Changes Things In Different Ways?" Kanaya suggested.

"I suppose…"

" _ **Or, it could be that it just**_ _enhances your natural_ appearance." Trix said, forcing Trickster mode to deactivate while he checked something on his wrist. He then noticed everyone staring at him. "what?" He asked confused.

"You… You're right. You're still very feminine but not as much as normal." Rose told him in shock.

He gave a shrug that was slow, before checking the something and passing it to Rose. "I just thought I should check my ah… _Yeah…_ " He told her, reactivating Trickster mode easily. " _ **I didn't think it would help with your theories or whatever.**_ " He explained, unlocking the door. " _ **Alright Mione! You can come in!**_ " He called, letting Hermione and Draco walk in, before he blurred out of sight, the two suddenly in outfits as he reappeared where he had been before.

"Wha-when did- What?!" Draco exclaimed, looking at his new clothes.

"This is what shocks you?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "An outfit change?"

"No! He flash stepped!" Draco shouted, waving his arms like a madman. "Magic stops flashstepping! We have an equation for it! If magic over X, flash step doesn't work! X is the average wizard on the magical scale, about 20 to 30." He explained, pacing.

"ya'll realise he's running on asshole candy magics right?" Dave pointed out, flash stepping to behind the blond wizard. "and ah taught him ta flash step" He added.

"B-But…"

"and ah'm not a wizard" He remembered, floating a little and struggling under his own weight.

Draco then fainted.

"oops"

" _ **Ah well! Party time!**_ " Trix exclaimed, his legs spinning around and winding up, before they stopped and he shot off, the others giving shrugs, even Hermione, and running after him, those in dresses, Kanaya, Hermione and Dave, taking the railings and giving grins.

 **Hours later**

Trix looked around the party from his place on the roof supports. The students where socializing, everyone getting along, there was food and snacks, with a cake being cooked in the kitchens, everyone was having fun!

"having fun?" A voice asked next to him.

Only years of experience stopped him from falling, instead turning to his side to find a man in a blue windsock giving a buck toothed grin.

" _ **Hey Dad! You didn't say you'd be here!**_ " Trix exclaimed happily.

"well, i didn't know there was a party, then i glowed and appeared here, went to rox, and found out about the party, and then i came back here." He explained. "and, you ah… you know you don't have to call me that right? you can just call me john…" He added, rubbing his head sheepishly with an equally sheepish grin.

" _ **I know, I just like calling you dad.**_ " He explained with a grin, hugging him happily.

"alright then! say… how about we scare those two?" John suggested, somehow hopping to a different support beam with a simple breeze behind him.

" _ **Awesome!**_ " He cheered, flash stepping over.

John gave a smirk, creating a blue string from somewhere and attaching it to the beam, before dropping behind Rose and Dave, giving Karkat and Kanaya, who had noticed them, a look to be silent.

"You know, this is probably Trixie's biggest party yet." Rose noted as she drank something.

"ah gotta agree with that" Dave agreed, looking around with a smirk.

"i wouldn't say it's the biggest…" John butted in, hanging from the thread like spiderman, the two kids not reacting at first…

"What do y-" Rose asked, before realising something was off and turning to see John, giving an eep and jumping away, Dave doing the same.

"you should have seen the looks on your faces!" John laughed, getting down onto the floor and watching Trix land on his shoulders.

"It's good to see you John, or should I say… Dad?" Rose offered.

"no, i keep telling you, you don't need to call me dad, we're friends…" John protested weakly. "besides, i'm not even your adoptive dad or anything." He pointed out.

"But you will be by next year." Rose argued.

"what'dya mean?" Dave asked confused.

" _ **They're getting engaged!**_ " Trix said happily, getting down from John's shoulders.

"wait really?" Dave asked in shock.

"i… was going to mention it later…" John muttered annoyed. "i wanted it to be a surprise… we figured it was the right time and… yeah." He shut up quickly.

"that's great for ya man" Dave told him with a grin. "ah'm happy for ya" He added. "even if it's with mah mom at leas cher happy" He explained, noticing the shocked looks he was getting.

" _ **Yeah! Besides! Maybe now we'll get a little sister or brother!**_ " Trix agreed, causing John and rose to start choking on the drinks they had just picked up. " _ **Did I say something wrong?**_ " He asked confused.

"TRIX… YOU LITERALLY IMPLIED THAT THEY WOULD… OH MY GOD…" Karkat muttered, before frowning. "DAVE, YOU SAID CHER." He noted, getting a groan from dave.

"ah thought ah got rid o' it" he complained.

"That silly accent? You didn't used to do it." Rose noted.

"that's cause ah try ta suppress it." He explained. "d'ya know how nnoyin it is ta make sure yer saying yer" He pointed out.

"I suppose it's difficult?"

" _ **Say write you!**_ " Trix said with a big grin.

"no"

" _ **Yes!**_ "

"no"

" _ **Yes!**_ "

"ah'm not saying rai chu" he told him, before groaning. "why'da ya have ta be smart" He complained, rubbing his forehead.

John chuckled looking at the main doors and counting something down under his breath… "three… two… one…" He muttered, before the doors burst opened and a woman walked through them with a big smile.

"let's get this started! roxy's in the house!" The woman, Roxy, exclaimed as she walked in, everyone looking, and then getting over it since food and party was more important.

" _ **Hi mom!**_ " Trix said happily, shooting over to her in the blink of an eye.

"hey trixie! you been good?" Roxy asked with a smile, hugging him.

" _ **depends on if you want booze!**_ " He joked.

"you always know just what to say don't you." She joked back, heading over to Rose and Dave, as well as John. "heeeey kids!" She greeted, kissing Rose and Dave on the heads, much to their displeasure.

"Hello mother…" Rose muttered with a small smile.

"d'ya gotta do that everytime?" Dave complained.

"uhhh… yep!" She decided, thinking for a moment, kissing John on the cheek. "found the time to come to the party then?" She asked him.

"you know how it is, had to stop the batterwitch from messing with the products again." He told her with a shrug.

"she still messing around?"

"nah, well not in a bad way, she just does it to give everyone something to do when we have slow days." He explained. "oh, and trix ruined the surprise." He added.

"triiiix… did you have to?" She complained childishly.

" _ **No. I just didn't want to wait for him to spit it out to the only person who didn't know.**_ " He explained.

"I figured it out a few weeks ago." Rose told her.

"ah had no idea" Dave said with a shrug. "nice surprise though" He added, getting a notebook and drawing something very badly.

"you still working on that webcomic?" Roxy asked curiously.

"yep"

"why can't you be more like your siblings and make movies or fashion or books or something?" She complained, getting a fake confused look from them all. "oh, i mean MOAAR like them" She corrected, getting a sound of understanding.

" _ **Why do we always do that?**_ " Trix asked curiously, playing with his dress.

"Because we have nothing else to do." Rose told him with a shrug.

" _ **Makes sense!**_ " He nodded.

"well, how about you kids sort out the party with your mom. i've got something i need to handle for a second." John told them, glowing blue before vanishing with a small hum.

" _ **He never gives any warning…**_ " Trix grumbled as he munched something sugary.

"he likes it that way. it's more fun for him." Roxy explained.

"You would know wouldn't you…" Rose muttered with a smirk.

"so would you!" Roxy retorted, catching Rose up.

"You… You got me there." She admitted, coughing a little.

" _ **Hey! No coughing on the food!**_ " Trix complained childishly, everyone smiling.


End file.
